


Omari

by Sealbunnygem



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealbunnygem/pseuds/Sealbunnygem
Summary: What if, instead of Mari dying, Sunny did?(You probably shouldn't read this, I rushed this just so I could be the 100th person to make an Omori fanfic on ao3)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Omari

...

.....

“Don’t worry...”

“It’ll all be alright soon.....”

........

Welcome to Blankspace.

You have been here for as long as you can remember.


End file.
